Over the Rainbow
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Fic pelengkap ketiga untuk Roulette and Ai no Reincarnation. Mengisi beberapa plot hole (yang sengaja dipisah) dari Ai no Reincarnation. (no pairing tag, karena lebih fokus di Otoya)


**A/B/O theme**

**Cross-posted di wattpad dan bahasa Inggris di AO3**

****Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama © Broccoli****

* * *

Otoya tak mungkin tak sadar kalau belakangan kondisi Cecil tak seperti biasanya. Berapa kali dia mendapati Cecil menahan sakit, tapi tiap ditanya selalu dengan jawaban sama 'tak apa-apa'. Mana mungkin tak apa-apa kalau berminggu-minggu dalam kesakitan.

"Cecil, langkahmu salah lagi." Marah Syo di tengah latihan menari. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Sejak kemarin tidak fokus."

Pertanyaan yang sudah sering dia ajukan pada Cecil.

"Maaf. Kita ulangi lagi?" Cecil menyeka keringatnya yang menurut Otoya tidak normal. Mereka baru latihan setengah jam, stamina Cecil juga sudah terlatih, tak mungkin sudah selelah ini.

"Cecil, kau sakit?" Otoya membuka suara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita mulai dari bagian…."

"CECIL!" Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan saat Cecil mendadak tumbang. Sudah pasti ada yang salah pada adiknya. Sekarang pertanyaannya apa dan kenapa. Para anggota STARISH mengerumuninya yang sempat menahan Cecil sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Wajah anggota termuda mereka mengerinyit dan sesekali rintihan sakit terdengar.

Dibantu Tokiya, dia membawa Cecil kembali ke kamarnya, membaringkan di tempat tidur. Dokter yang memeriksa Cecil mengatakan gejala yang ditunjukkan hanya seperti orang kelelahan, yang bagi Otoya tak mungkin. Jadwal Cecil belakangan tak padat dan Cecil juga tak diam-diam melakukan aktivitas berat, tak mungkin tubuhnya kelelahan selama berminggu-minggu. Pasti ada hal lain yang salah, tapi siapa yang bisa dia tanya.

"Permisi." Seorang wanita mengetuk pintu kamar. "Apa ini benar kamar Cecil?"

"Ya." Otoya sempat bertanya siapa yang datang, tak bayak yang diizinkan datang ke asrama mereka. Saat membalik badan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut sekujur tubuhnya seakan dipaku di tempat. Rambut coklat panjang dengan aura elegan, tak mungkin dia salah mengenali wajah di foto yang Cecil tunjukkan sebagai ibunya. Aijima Kotomi. Ratu Agnapolis, ibu Cecil, dan….ibunya. Kalau wanita itu tak hilang ingatannya akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

"Anda….Aijima Kotomi-_sama_ benar?" Ucapnya kaku, tak terbiasa menghadapi seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi. Camus memang bangsawan tapi di agensi dia hanya anggota QUARTET NIGHT dan senior Cecil. Nampaknya tak hanya dia saja yang merasa gugup dengan kehadiran Kotomi, anggota STARISH lain juga dibuat gugup, termasuk Ren yang terkenal pandai bicara.

Kotomi tertawa pelan. "Panggil saja aku Aijima….ah, nanti kalian susah membedakan dengan Cecil, kalau begitu Kotomi-san saja."

"Ini permintaan ratu." Tambah Kotomi yang tahu diam dari STARISH berarti para pemuda itu merasa sungkan memanggil seorang ratu sebiasa itu.

"Ada perlu apa Kotomi-san sampai kemari?" Tanya Tokiya akhirnya.

"Aku harus memastikan kondisi Cecil." Kotomi mendekati tempat tidur. "Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?"

"Sejak beberapa bulan lalu." Jawab Otoya.

"Cecil tak fokus waktu wawancara minggu lalu kan. Waktu itu aku sempat tanya tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa." Tambah Syo.

"Saat latihan juga." Lanjut Tokiya.

"_Okaasama_." Cecil akhirnya terbangun.

Desakan dari Kotomi akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Cecil, jauh lebih menakutkan dari penyakit atau kelelahan. Sebuah kutukan.

Dia memang masih susah menerima konsep semua hal-hal di luar nalar yang dipercaya Agnapolis, apalagi kutukan, tapi Cecil memang pernah dikutuk menjadi kucing yang berkeliaran di sekitar di sekitar Saotome Academy. Dia tahu kegiatan di sana walau tak pernah menjadi siswa, ucapan Nanami semakin tentang kucing hitam yang dinamainya Kuppuru semakin mendukung. Butuh waktu bagi STARISH untuk percaya untuk kutukan pertama Cecil, sekarang pemuda yang sama mendapat kutukan kedua. 'Kristal bunga es', nama kutukan Cecil yang didengar dari Kotomi. Dia tak tahu seperti apa kutukan ini tapi dari ekspresi kelam yang diberikan Kotomi dan Cecil, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hanya sekedar menjadi kucing.

Otoya masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kutukan yang menyerang Cecil, tapi Cecil jelas ingin bicara berdua dengan Kotomi terlebih dulu. Ada rasa enggan harus meninggalkan dengan semua hal masih menggantung, juga dia masih ingin bersama dengan Kotomi sedikit lebih banyak, melihat ibunya secara fisik, berada di satu ruangan, walau di mata Kotomi dia hanya 'teman satu grup putranya'. Tepukan pundak Tokiya mengingatkannya dia harus keluar. Dia memberi tatapan terakhir pada Kotomi sebelum menutup pintu.

"Otoya." Panggil Tokiya pelan sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak usah ditahan, keluarkan airmatamu."

Dan bendungan di hatinya akhirnya meluap. Tetes airmata berjatuhan di pipinya. "Cecil sering menunjukkan fotonya…..tapi ini pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku hanya orang asing di matanya."

"Sungguh?" Tokiya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya. "Prasangkamu menutupi kenyataan. Yang kulihat dia menatapmu berusaha mengingat hal penting yang dilupakan."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Pasti ada bagian dari Kotomi-san yang masih mengingatmu. Mungkin melihatmu secara langsung ingatan itu akan terbuka. Kau harus percaya." Tangan Tokiya terus mengelus lembut surai merahnya dan memberi ciuman di pucuk kepala.

Dia ingin percaya. Bahwa Kotomi akan mengingatnya, dia benar-benar ingin percaya. Sejak tahu ibunya masih hidup, ada bagian dirinya yang tak berhenti berharap bahwa suatu hari Kotomi akan mengingatnya. Dia memang memutus hubungan dengan ayahnya tapi ibunya berbeda. Ibunya tak ingin meninggalkannya, kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya.

Kalau memang ada kekuatan di luar sana yang mendengar permohonannya, tolong dengar dan kabulkan.

* * *

Kutukan yang akan membekukan hati penerimanya. Dengan kata lain Cecil tak mampu merasakan apa pun lagi. Untuk sekarang Otoya yang terdiam tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kutukan yang menyerang Cecil tak bisa dibatalkan. Waktu mereka bisa bersama Cecil yang mereka kenal sangat terbatas. Kenapa Cecil hanya diam saja menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini? Dia kakaknya. Apa Cecil tak menganggap serius ikatan darah mereka.

_Oto-nii saja sampai sekarang masih susah memercayai konsep Muse yang disembah oleh penduduk Agnapolis._

Ucapan bagaikan hantaman keras di dadanya. Kalau dia mau lebih percaya mungkin Cecil akan menceritakan masalahnya. Dia yang membuat Cecil harus memendam masalah sendiri. Dia yang tak menghargai saudara mereka.

"Cecil, aku tidak mau ada kejutan lagi." Ucapnya, mengelus kepala Cecil. Dia bisa merasakan Kotomi tak hanya sekedar memeriksa Cecil, pasti ada hal lain sampai seorang ratu datang langsung menemui putranya.

"Tawaran pernikahan dari Silk Palace." Jawab Cecil pelan.

Silk Palace...di mana dia pernah mendengar itu….ah, iya, tempat asal Camus. Tunggu, tadi Cecil bilang tawaran apa?! Pernikahan?! Telinganya tidak salah kan.

"Camus yang…"

Cecil menggeleng sebelum pertanyaannya selesai. "Putra ratu Silk Palace. Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi yang seperti ini biasa di kerajaan."

Lagi, Otoya benar-benar diingatkan Cecil dan dirinya dibesarkan dalam budaya berbeda, status berbeda. Cecil besar sebagai pangeran, benar-benar seorang pangeran, hal yang dia anggap sudah tak lazim dipraktekkan seperti perjodohan masih terjadi di mata Cecil.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak mereka mengajukan perjodohan?" Tanya Otoya tak mengerti.

Cecil memberi gelengan lagi. "Aku tidak tahu tapi pernikahan ini mungkin bisa membantuku."

"Membantumu?"

"Gigitan Alpha yang memiliki aura es kuat di Permafrost juga membawa kutukan membekukan hati Omeganya dan dua kutukan yang bersifat sama tak bisa di dalam satu inang, mereka akan saling membatalkan."

"Tidak akan semudah itu kan." Pengetahuannya pada kutukan mungkin mendekati nol tapi dia juga tahu tak ada hal di dunia ini yang mudah, apalagi kutukan yang selalu diceritakan dalam dongeng sebagai hal mengerikan.

Cecil beranjak dari tepi jendela. "Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan….tapi tawaran pernikahan ini mungkin satu-satunya pilihanku. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan STARISH…." Tangan kecokelatan itu memegang bandul kalung ungu yang hampir menjadi hitam.

Kata-kata Cecil berakhir mengambang. Ada hal lain yang adiknya inginkan selain terus berada di grup ini… Otoya teringat gestur Cecil di depannya. Sama seperti saat dia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya, saat menanyakan tentang gigitan, apa Cecil tak takut saat hatinya tak bisa penuh pada lagu.

_Tapi kalau itu dari Alpha yang kuinginkan, aku pasti sangat senang._

Senyum kesedihan di wajah Cecil sekarang mirip dengan hari itu. Alpha yang diinginkan Cecil.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya. "Siapa Alpha yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu."

"Cecil….tidak adil kalau aku tidak tahu kan." Ucapnya lembut diikuti senyum pengertian.

Cecil diam beberapa saat sebelum matanya melayang ke sisi lain kamar. "Sama seperti Oto-_nii_."

Otoya sempat tak ingin memercayai pendengarannya. Dari semua Alpha yang harus dipilih Cecil. "Camus-san? Cecil, kau tahu seperti apa sifatnya. Ranmaru-_senpai _memerlakukanmu jauh lebih baik darinya." Sebagai senior dia tak bisa protes cara Camus melatih Cecil, tak bisa juga mengeluhkan cara Camus bicara dalam persona aslinya, tapi sebagai pasangan untuk Cecil dia keberatan dengan sifat itu. Alpha untuk adiknya harus seseorang yang bisa memerlakukan dengan lembut, jelas bukan definisi persona asli Camus.

"Pilihanku bukan Oto-_nii _yang menentukan! Aku tidak ikut campur saat Oto-_nii_ harus memilih Tokiya atau Eiichi, jadi biarkan aku memilih Alphaku sendiri!" Seruan Cecil yang pertama kali didengar Otoya sampai seperti ini, luapan semua emosi yang bertubi-tubi menyerang. "Dan juga Camus tidak sekasar yang Oto-_nii _bayangkan! Dia tak pernah menyentuhku dengan kasar!" Pemuda itu tersentak saat sadar sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Menyentuhmu?" Ucap Otoya dengan perubahan sifat drastis, tak ada lagi mata penuh kehangatan dan nada pengertian. Kegelapan hatinya yang sudah dibangunkan oleh Eiichi tak pernah kembali ke alam bawah sadar. Dalam keseharian biasa dia membiarkan sisi itu tertidur tapi dia tahu ada saatnya dia memerlukan sisi ini. Sekarang termasuk di dalam kategori 'diperlukan'.

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" Hanya diam yang didapat dari adiknya. "Cecil, kalau sampai aku tahu dia memaksamu aku bisa dengan mudah menuntutnya melakukan pelecehan pada Omega di bawah umur."

"Oto-_nii_ tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku dan Camus memang berada di Jepang tapi kami tidak sepenuhnya berada di bawah aturan negara ini dan baik dari sisi Agnapolis atau Permafrost, usia 17 sudah dianggap legal." Bela Cecil.

"Bagaimana dengan karirnya?"

"Oto-_nii_! Kumohon…..jangan menyusahkan Camus. Oto-_nii_ ingat awal pembicaraan kita? Aku akan menikah dengan Alpha lain."

"Kau belum memutuskan." Dia juga ingat Cecil belum mengatakan jawaban atas lamaran dari putra ratu Silk Palace.

"Aku butuh waktu dan...ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Camus. Oto-_nii_, aku boleh meminta tolong satu hal? Kalau Camus tak kembali ke sini juga, tolong panggil dia. Sebentar lagi proyek drama Pirates of the Frontier dimulai kan."

"Tentu." Jawab Otoya sambil tersenyum lagi. "Kalau dia tidak kembali juga akan kupastikan dia menemuimu." Tambahnya dengan aura hitam.

* * *

Bagi Tokiya memang banyak hal yang berubah sejak dia dan Otoya menjadi pasangan, sampai Ren pernah menggodanya apa perlu membuat larangan dilarang bermesraan di ruang bersama, tapi yang paling dia rasa, dia nyaris tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada permintaan Otoya. Dia selalu merasa lemah tiap mata rubi itu menatap memohon. Termasuk pagi ini. Hari ini seharusnya dia libur seharian, sudah berencana menghabiskan waktu membaca buku, tapi dari belakang Otoya mengalungkan kedua tangan di pundaknya, meminta dengan nada manis, '_Tokiya hari ini libur kan. Tolong rekam penampilanku ya._'

Dan di sini dia sekarang. Di tempat khusus yang sudah disediakan kru dengan _handycam_ di tangan. Sebenarnya kru juga sudah pasti menyiapkan rekaman yang akan dirilis dalam DVD beberapa bulan ke depan, tapi Otoya bersikeras meminta rekaman sendiri. Dia memiliki firasat ini ada hubungannya dengan Cecil.

Sekembalinya bicara dengan Cecil, Omeganya menceritakan semua, mulai dari penyesalan Otoya yang tak mau lebih percaya pada sihir, perjodohan Cecil, sampai Camus yang ternyata selama ini menyentuh Cecil sekaligus Alpha yang diinginkan anggota termuda STARISH itu. Dia tak bisa melarang siapa memilih siapa, tapi sama seperti Otoya, dia juga tak henti berpikir apa yang Cecil lihat dari Camus, dari persona aslinya. Sebagai Alpha dia merasa menyentuh Omega yang sudah mengatakan perasaannya tapi tak memberi jawaban perbuatan yang merendahkan nama Alpha. Camus tak kunjung kembali ke asrama, jadi bagi Otoya ini mungkin kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun yang perlu disampaikan. Yang tidak Tokiya pahami untuk apa dia perlu merekam pertunjukan Pirates of the Frontier, bukannya bisa dilakukan di belakang panggung. Sudahlah, Otoya meminta, dia mengiyakan, ikuti saja.

Dari balik kamera, dia ikut menikmati pertunjukan. Menurut penilaiannya secara profesional, kemampuan akting dan vokal Otoya semakin berkembang. Secara pribadi, dia semakin bangga dan sedikit cemburu saat Otoya harus berakting, yang menurutnya, terlalu dekat dengan Ranmaru yang berperan sebagai rekan satu kapal. Rasa bangganya bertambah saat drama memasuki adegan pertarungan antara karakter yang diperankan Otoya dan Camus. Bakat atletik Otoya tampak bersinar pada bagian ini.

"Hanya ini kemampuan perompak yang mendapat julukan iblis?" Ucap Otoya saat menjatuhkan Camus ke panggung seraya menodongkan pedang. "Yah….tapi nama iblis memang cocok untukmu. Kau merenggut ayahku, orang yang sudah menolongmu. Semua orang yang penting bagiku, kau mengambilnya."

"Dialognya bukan ini kan?"

Tokiya mendengar staf didekatnya saling berbisik.

Otoya melenceng dari dialog? _Ad-lib_ di pertunjukan langsung? Apa Otoya tahu resikonya lebih besar dari rekaman. Gagal di rekaman masih bisa diulangi walau artis atau aktor tersebut menanggung malu. Gagal di pertunjukan langsung, reputasi akan hancur seketika. Apa pengalaman Otoya cukup untuk _ad-lib_? Ren saja yang mendapat banyak porsi main dalam drama nyaris dibuat mati kutu menghadapi _ad-lib_ Kiryuin Van dulu, apalagi Otoya yang pengalaman di panggung tak sebanyak Ren atau dirinya.

Ditambah kenapa Otoya memutuskan menunjukkan sisi gelapnya di depan umum. Memang yang lain menganggap ini hanya akting, tapi matanya tak bisa dibohongi. Otoya menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Camus.

"Bajak laut menganggap serius sebuah sumpah, apa kau sudah bukan bajak laut lagi? Hanya iblis yang menghancurkan semua, meninggalkan semua."

"Aku bukan 'hanya iblis'." Camus cepat berdiri dan menghalau pedang Otoya dengan pedangnya. "Aku bajak laut."

"Tepati kata-katamu itu sebagai bajak laut!" Otoya mundur satu langkah sebelum melompat maju, nyaria menjatuhkan Camus lagi kalau lawannya tak menahan ayunan pedang Otoya dengan dua tangan. "Sumpah setia yang kau rusak, perbaiki! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau hanya diam!" Otoya menyerang bertubi-tubi yang terus ditangkis.

"Aku tahu yang harus kulakukan, tak perlu mendikteku, pemula." Dengan cepat Camus membalik keadaan, menjatuhkan Otoya sampai pedang terlepas tapi tatapan tajam Otoya yang terarah pada Camus tak hilang.

"Ikki!" Ranmaru masuk ke dalam panggung, mengembalikan dialog sesuai naskah.

Sekarang dia paham kenapa Otoya memintanya merekam drama ini. Bukti untuk Cecil bahwa pesan sudah disampaikan. Dia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Sungguh, dia sudah mengenal Otoya lama, tapi tetap saja Omeganya susah ditebak, melakukan hal secara spontan.

* * *

"Harusnya kau memakai jaket." Ucap Otoya, bersandar ke dinding, membuat Cecil yang mengendap kembali ke asrama terlonjak.

"Oto-_nii_. Jangan mengagetkanku."

"Dia menemuimu?" Otoya meneruskan ucapannya dengan suara datar.

"Camus bukan tipe yang melanggar janji sendiri, apalagi Oto-_nii_ mengancamnya sampai sejauh itu, aku tidak minta Oto-_nii_ sampai marah. Apa Oto-_nii_ serius saat mengatakan tak akan memaafkan Camus?"

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan orang yang menyakiti adikku?" Otoya menegakkan punggungnya, tak lagi disandarkan ke dinding. "Tapi karena dia mau menemuimu, mungkin akan kupikirkan lagi. Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?"

Cecil mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menerima tawaran Silk Palace."

"Apa….." Otoya dibuat kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa Cecil mengatakannya dengan tenang seakan ini hal biasa seperti sebuah tawaran pekerjaan. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Cecil, pikirkan sekali lagi."

"Oto-_nii_, kalau ingin berdebat besok saja, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang." Dan memang wajah Cecil sudah pucat. Mungkin besok, setelah Cecil mendapat istirahat cukup, mereka bisa membicarakan ini lagi.

Mereka memang bicara, tapi dengan hasil yang sama. Cecil sama sekali tak mau mendengar keberatannya. Terlalu terburu-buru, banyak yang akan dikorbankan, usia yang muda, semua alasannya seakan hanya sekedar lewat di telinga adiknya. Kenapa Cecil tak mau melihat dari sudut pandangannya, menyadari kecemasannya. Dia tak mau Cecil membuat pilihan yang disesali nanti. Gigitan bukan hal yang bisa dianggap enteng. Dia saja sampai sekarang belum bisa mengizinkan Tokiya memberi gigitan padahal dia sudah mengenal Tokiya jauh lebih lama dari calon Cecil, dia yang memilih Tokiya sebagai Alpha. Yang semakin membuatnya gusar, Cecil selalu memberi ekspresi seakan ini bukan masalah. Mungkin di mata Cecil menerima perjodohan dengan calon yang tak diketahui bukan hal yang tak lazim, tapi dia tetap tak bisa paham dan menerima.

"Sudah cukup! Kalau kau terima, aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" Teriak Otoya.

Pertengkaran mereka juga semakin lama semakin memburuk. Emosi semakin menutupi argumen.

"Oto-_nii_ yang tak paham!" Balas Cecil dengan suara sama tingginya. "Menghabiskan sisa hidup tanpa merasakan apa pun, lebih baik aku mati!"

"Aku tidak meminta seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan lebih matang!"

"Dan berapa kali harus kubilang tak ada waktu! Oto-_nii_ keras kepala! Aku benci Oto-_nii_!" Masih ada yang ingin Cecil utarakan tapi pemuda itu kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

"Cecil!" Kepanikan menggantikan kemarahan Otoya. Dia benar-benar lupa selemah apa fisik Cecil sekarang, saling adu teriak seperti tadi pasti menguras tenaga yang hanya sedikit. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Cecil, panas tinggi. Dibukanya laci di sebelah tempat tidur tempat semua obat-obatan Cecil disimpan, mencari plester demam yang harusnya selalu di stok tapi hari ini tak ada satu pun yang dia temui. Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia lupa membeli plester demam kemarin padahal sudah dia catat di ponsel. Mau tak mau menggunakan cara lama. Dia nyaris tak beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Cecil sampai matahari terbenam, terus mengganti kain kompres tiap mulai hangat. Dua jadwalnya harus digantikan dengan anggota STARISH lain yang untungnya memungkinkan.

"Otoya, kenapa Syo menggantikanmu?" Tanya Tokiya yang baru saja pulang. Tentu saja Tokiya bertanya karena harusnya dia yang menemani Tokiya di acara tadi. "Kondisi Aijima-san memburuk?"

Otoya mengangguk. "Kami bertengkar tadi, sampai saling teriak." Dia mengganti kompres Cecil.

"Ini pertama kali aku dengar kalian bertengkar sampai berteriak." Kedua lengan Tokiya memeluk pundaknya. "Keras kepala bukan sifatmu. Aijima-san walau kadang bertengkar dengan Syo masalah prinsip pekerjaan juga melunak kalau menyangkut hal pribadi."

"Aku kakak yang payah ya. Sampai membuat adikku seperti ini."

"Kau peduli dengannya, tapi Aijima-san juga memiliki pemikiran sendiri." Tokiya tertawa pelan. "Ini seperti pertengkaran kita dulu, kau ingat?"

Ya, seperti dengan Cecil sekarang, itu juga pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Tokiya. Memang tak sampai adu suara, tapi Tokiya menutup pintu kasar itu sudah hal di luar kebiasaan. Penyebabnya sangat sederhana, sampai saat pikiran mereka sudah jernih Tokiya tertawa sendiri dengan kebodohannya. Saat tahu akan ada pemotretan gabungan HEAVENS dan STARISH, Tokiya sempat tak setuju yang tak hanya merepotkannya tapi juga STARISH yang lain. Seharian dia berusaha bicara dengan Tokiya yang terus mendiamkan, sampai esok sorenya dia setengah mengancam kalau Tokiya tak mau ikut pemotretan biar Eiichi saja yang menggantikan. Dia masih ingat sekeras apa suara pintu yang dibanting Tokiya, dalam hati bersyukur tak sampai rusak. Presiden Saotome tak akan suka propertinya rusak karena masalah pribadi antar _idol_nya. Setelah mengejar Tokiya sampai ke kamar dan mendesak penjelasan, mau tak mau dia tersenyum geli diikuti wajah Tokiya yang sedikit memerah di sudut pipi. Cemburu. Hanya itu alasannya. Tokiya tak suka membayangkan dia harus pose bersama dengan Eiichi di depan kamera. Banyak yang mengatakan keposesifan Alpha saat awal mendapat Omega yang mereka inginkan mengalahkan induk hewan dan dia bisa melihat kebenarannya. Setelah saling bicara dengan saling menyingkirkan emosi dan berusaha saling memahami pandangan masing-masing, mereka pun bisa mendapat kesepakatan pemotretan tetap berlangsung dengan syarat selain di depan kamera dia tidak akan dekat-dekat Eiichi, apalagi hanya berdua (sayangnya perjanjian mereka tak berlaku untuk Eiichi yang masih berusaha mencari kesempatan mendekatinya sampai hampir membuat perang dingin di set).

Benar juga. Sejak tahu keputusan Cecil, dia selalu memaksakan emosinya, tak berusaha melihat dari sudut pandang Cecil. Mereka harus bicara sekali lagi, kali ini tak akan membiarkan emosi menutupi.

"_Sankyu_, Tokiya." Disandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tokiya, menatap Alphanya.

"Aijima-san beruntung memilikimu sebagai kakak."

"Ah, itu juga." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Tokiya bingung. "Tokiya selalu memanggil 'Aijima-san'. Dia adikku, apa tidak bisa memanggilnya 'Cecil'? Dia jadi kikuk di dekatmu sejak kita bersama karena baginya 'Aijima-san' terlalu formal. Tokiya sudah memanggilku, Ren, dan Syo dengan nama depan kan. Apa susahnya memanggil Cecil dengan nama depannya juga, dia akan senang."

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Tokiya.

"Tokiya bau keringat." Dia melepas pelukan Tokiya, berbalik menghadap penuh pemuda berambut biru tua itu. "Cepat mandi. Kalau Cecil sudah stabil aku menyusul."

Tahu maksud di balik kata-katanya, Tokiya meninggalkan kamar Cecil tanpa bicara lebih jauh, hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oto-_nii_ tidak perlu meminta Tokiya mengubah caranya memanggilku." Ucap Cecil begitu pintu kamar tertutup.

"Tapi Cecil mau kan dia memanggil nama depanmu." Balas Otoya, tahu Cecil sudah terbangun tapi tetap pura-pura tidur karena Tokiya masih di kamar. Bukannya tak mau menyapa Tokiya, tapi Cecil hanya ingin bicara berdua saja. "Karena begitu dia menggigitku, dia akan jadi kakakmu juga." Tambahnya tersipu.

"Tokiya sudah meminta?"

Dia menggeleng. Tidak secara verbal, tapi dia tahu dari bahasa tubuh Tokiya menginginkannya secara utuh, apalagi sejak tahu Cecil 'mendahului' mereka dalam sisi ini.

"Cecil tahu Alpha yang akan menggigitku, kenal dekat dengannya, sama sekali bukan orang asing. Sedangkan aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang Alpha yang akan menggigitmu. Mungkin karena alasan ini juga, aku susah untuk menerima keputusanmu." Dia mengambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Dengarkan aku dulu, oke." Tambahnya saat Cecil akan menjawab. "Aku tahu bagimu dia juga orang asing. Sejak kecil kau mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat keluargamu menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan oleh mereka, tak tahu wajah pasangan sampai berada di altar, karena itu bagimu tawaran Silk Palace bukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Tapi aku dibesarkan dengan cara berbeda, karena itu Cecil mungkin berpikir reaksiku berlebihan." Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya, memberikan waktu bagi Cecil membalas.

"Memang ada keluarga kerajaan Agnapolis yang menikah seperti itu dan saat tawaran Silk Palace datang aku tak terlalu terkejut Aku juga memang berpikir reaksi Oto-_nii_ berlebihan, tapi setelah berpikir lagi, wajar Oto-_nii_ bereaksi keras. Aku kadang lupa kita dibesarkan berbeda. Aku dimanja sebagai pangeran Agnapolis yang diberkati Muse sementara Oto-_nii _di Jepang….tak seberuntung diriku."

"Kau boleh bilang aku besar di panti asuhan." Yang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dia dan Cecil besar dengan perbedaan bak langit dan bumi. "Tapi dibesarkan dengan cara apa pun, sebagai Omega kita pasti diajarkan satu hal sama. Bahwa perasaan pada Alpha yang kita pilih merupakan perasaan istimewa."

Cecil mengangguk. "_Okaasama _bilang meski dia tak tahu seperti apa persisnya, perasaan pada Alpha yang kita pilih tak ada yang bisa menggantikan." Ibu mereka bagian dari 80% populasi, Beta. Tak akan bisa paham sepenuhnya hal-hal yang hanya bisa dirasakan Omega.

"Karena itu kau memilih perjodohan dengan Alpha Silk Palace. Kau tidak mau kehilangan perasaanmu pada Camus. Gigitan dan perasaan tak selalu berjalan beriringan."

Cecil mengangguk lagi. Tak jarang dengan berbagai alasan seorang Omega tak bisa bersama dengan Alpha yang dipilih. Perasaan saat itu banyak yang mengatakan sangat menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau tak bisa bersama Tokiya, sementara Cecil menghadapi fakta harus merelakan perasaannya pada Camus tak tersambut. Tapi lebih baik, daripada harus kehilangan perasaan itu. Dia membayangkan lagi berada di posisi Cecil, walau hanya setitik, walau akan terus menjadi duri yang tak bisa dicabut, dia juga tak mau kehilangan perasaannya pada Tokiya. Alpha yang sudah membuatnya merasakan hal spesial. Dihadapkan pilihan kehilangan seluruh perasaannya termasuk perasaan pada Tokiya atau menerima tawaran apa pun untuk mempertahankan perasaannya, munafik kalau dia bilang tak memilih yang terakhir. Cecil juga sama. Demi apa yang dia rasakan di masa lalu, saat ini, dan yang akan datang, demi Alpha yang pernah mengisi hatinya, demi semua itu…..

Otoya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku masih menganggap terlalu cepat, tapi kalau waktumu memang terbatas…..lakukan yang kau pilih, Cecil."

Senyum lebar di bibir Cecil ikut membuatnya tersenyum. Setelah seminggu bertengkar, ini pertama kali dia melihat wajah bahagia Cecil.

"Aku tak percaya adikku menikah lebih dulu." Godanya, mengacak rambut Cecil.

"Oto-_nii_." Protes Cecil, berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya. "Kapan giliran Oto-_nii_? _Okaasama _pasti sangat senang menghadiri pernikahan Oto-_nii_."

Ekspresi Otoya sedikit meredup begitu pula senyumnya. "Cecil, itu tidak mungkin kan. Yang dia ingat sebagai putra hanya kau saja."

Cecil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum memiringkan kepala bingung. "Kalau begitu kenapa…."

* * *

Deretan balok abu-abu yang selalu dilaluinya tiap tahun nyaris tak berubah, begitu pula dengan keheningan. Hari ini hari peringatan kematian adik ibunya, orang yang sudah merawatnya saat kecil. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tiap tahun kemari. Apa yang berubah tahun ini, dia mengganti buket bunganya dengan bunga matahari dan Tokiya yang menemani.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Ucapnya, menoleh ke belakang tempat Tokiya berjalan.

"Sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku yang berterima kasih sudah diizinkan ikut."

"Tokiya bicara apa, tentu saja Tokiya berhak ikut."

"Eh…" Tatapan Tokiya tak lagi terarah padanya, melainkan lurus ke depan. Dia ikut meluruskan pandangan ke arah yang dilihat Tokiya. Sama seperti hari itu, tubuhnya kembali menolak bergerak, seakan dipaku di tempat. Kenapa….

"Otoya." Ucap Kotomi yang berdiri di depan makam adiknya, menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau kemari juga."

"Kotomi-san…." Panggilnya yang dipenuhi keraguan dan harapan.

"Saat aku sadar dari kecelakaan aku tak ingat apa pun, hanya namaku, Aijima Kotomi. Aku memulai hidup di Agnapolis dan menikah dengan raja negara itu yang tertarik dengan lagu-lagu yang kubuat. Tak lama Cecil lahir, putra yang kusayang dan diberkati oleh Muse. Sayangnya banyak yang tak setuju dengan kehadiran Cecil yang separuh darahnya berasal dari 'orang asing', mereka pun memberikan kutukan pada putraku dan membuangnya ke Jepang. Aku cemas, tapi pada akhirnya kutukan Cecil lepas. Sayangnya Cecil tak kunjung kembali, yang lalu kuketahui dia direkrut untuk menjadi _idol_, bergabung dengan grup penuh dengan anak muda yang memiliki semangat pada lagu."

"Sebagai ibu tentu saja aku harus tahu siapa saja teman satu tim putraku. Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, Ichinose Tokiya, dan Ittoki Otoya. Aku menilai kalian semua pemuda baik, karena itu tanpa harus bertemu langsung aku tahu kalian akan menjaga Cecil. Hanya saja ada satu pemuda yang selalu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit tiap melihatnya, seakan aku sudah melupakan hal penting. Ittoki Otoya, kenapa Cecil memanggilmu Oto-_nii_."

Bungkam. Lidah Otoya benar-benar dibuat kaku. Kenapa Kotomi mendadak menceritakan semua ini. Lebih dari itu, kenapa Kotomi berdiri di sini.

_Kalau begitu kenapa Okaasama bertanya tentang tanggal kematian tante Oto-nii dan di mana dimakamkan_.

Kata-kata Cecil kembali terngiang. Saat itu dia tak menganggapnya serius, tak mau terlalu berharap. Tapi jika dipikir hanya ada satu alasan Kotomi menanyakan itu.

"Cecil memanggilku Oto-_nii_….." Dia tak bisa meneruskan jawabannya.

"Karena kau kakaknya, benar kan." Ucapan tenang Kotomi semakin membuatnya terhenyak. "Sejak melihat fotomu, ada ingatan masa lalu yang berusaha muncul. Semua hanya gambar buram tapi aku tahu, di semua ingatan buram itu aku selalu menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah seperti rambut ibuku dan adikku."

"Alasan kenapa dadaku selalu sakit melihat fotomu akhirnya terjawab saat kita bertemu langsung di kamar Cecil. Malam itu ingatan yang kulupakan kembali. Mimpi indah saat aku menggendong putra pertamaku. Putra yang kunamai Otoya."

Kedua tangan Kotomi terjulur ke arahnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan dia menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu diikuti airmata berjatuhan. Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"_Okaasan_. _Okaasan._" Isaknya.

"Maaf sudah membiarkanmu sendiri, Otoya. Maaf. Kalau aku ingat aku pasti sudah ke tempatmu." Tangan Kotomi dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya, airmata juga berjatuhan di mata wanita itu. "Maaf. Kau pasti marah."

Otoya menggeleng. Tak seperti Saotome, Kotomi tak pernah ingin meninggalkannya, kecelakaan yang memisahkan mereka. Dia tak bisa marah pada hal yang tak diinginkan ibunya juga.

Keajaiaban memang ada. Doanya memang dikabulkan. Keinginannya untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga akhirnya terwujud.

"Ichinose Tokiya." Panggil Kotomi ke arah Tokiya yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat momen ini. "Aku sudah meninggalkan Otoya sejak kecil jadi aku tak punya hak menentukan Alpha untuknya, tapi apa bisa aku meminta agar kau tak berhenti menjaga Otoya?"

"Ya. Anda bisa memegang janjiku." Ucap Tokiya tenang tapi juga tegas.

"Harus kuakui putra-putraku tahu cara menarik perhatian Alpha berkualitas tinggi." Kotomi menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Otoya. "Jangan sampai kau lepas."

"_Okaasan_." Gerutu Otoya dengan wajah mulai merona sementara Tokiya berusaha menahan senyum.

* * *

Suara cello terdengar dari ruang bersama saat Otoya berjalan ke arah tempat itu. Dia hanya mengenal satu orang di asrama ini yang bisa bermain cello, ditambah lagu yang dimainkan, tebakannya nyaris mendekati 100%. Junketsunaru Ai Aspiration. Bukan pemandangan mengejutkan saat dia membuka pintu mendapati Camus bermain cello, yang sedikit mengejutkan, Alpha itu mengizinkan seseorang tertidur bersandar ke punggungnya seakan sama sekali bukan beban yang mengganggu permainan cello. Cecil tampak sangat pulas dan tenang menjadikan punggung Camus sebagai bantal. Biasanya pemuda berkulit cokelat itu memilih berbaring di sofa. Camus hanya menatap sesaat ke arahnya, tanda menyadari keberadaannya yang masih di depan pintu, dan tetap fokus pada permainan.

"Cecil sakit lagi?" Tanyanya setelah Camus menyelesaikan lagu.

"Hanya batuk." Camus menyandarkan cellonya ke dinding sebelum membawa Cecil di kedua tangannya, hati-hati agar tak membangunkan.

Kondisi fisik Cecil masih naik turun walau kutukannya sudah hilang dan bukan rahasia di asrama lagi saat kondisinya menurun, pemuda itu hanya bisa tenang saat mendengar permainan cello Camus. Hal yang tak sengaja disadari saat Camus berlatih cello untuk penampilan televisi sementara Cecil tengah susah tidur akibat demam tapi tak mau tidur di kamar, memaksa ikut dengan Camus. Di tengah latihan itu Cecil terlelap pulas tanpa menunjukkan kesakitan. Camus mengulang dua kali sampai yakin bermain cello cara terbaik untuk membuat Cecil melupakan rasa sakit.

"Maaf, Camus-san jadi harus sering bermain cello."

"Aku menganggapnya latihan dan lebih baik bermain cello daripada mendengar rengekan sakitnya."

Cecil yang merengek sakit berarti tak bisa beristirahat tenang. Camus tak hanya protes dengan rintihan sakit tapi juga ikut memikirkan kondisi Omeganya. Hal yang Otoya pahami setelah mengenal Camus lebih dekat. Kalau sisi ini yang Cecil lihat dari Camus, dia pun bisa mengerti kenapa Cecil memilihnya. Memang tak seperti Tokiya, tapi Camus juga memiliki caranya sendiri menunjukkan perhatian, ditambah menjadi orang yang diperhatikan Camus berarti orang itu sangat spesial baginya, dan Otoya yakin Cecil berada di urutan atas.

"Apa yang akan Camus-san lakukan kalau fisik Cecil tak membaik?" Entah kenapa mendadak pertanyaan itu terlintas. Dia ingin tahu sejauh mana Camus memerhatikan Cecil.

Camus memberinya tatapan 'pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu'. "Aku tahu detail kutukan kristal bunga es setelah meminta ratuku agar menganggapku sebagai putra. Sebelum itu yang kutahu hanya fisik penderita kutukan akan melemah seiring waktu, apa yang terjadi pada fisik setelah es menutup sempurna ratuku yang memberitahu."

Otoya terdiam kaget sesaat lalu tersenyum. Alpha yang dipilih Cecil memang sesuai untuk adiknya itu. Sebuah badai yang tak akan membiarkan cahaya matahari dan langit biru di tengahnya diganggu.

* * *

**maap kalo ada salah ato typo v.v**


End file.
